Chemical Love
by Atharu
Summary: Bagaimanakah perasaan mu jika seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata juga "mencintaimu"? Atau lebih tepatnya mencintai orang yang tubuhnya kau tempati? Warning inside/collaboration (JustNaruHinaAndKibTamaLover, Aoi Aysel and Atharu)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction kolaborasi dari tiga author #JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover #AoiAysel dan #Atharu. Ini adalah ffn colab pertama kami, kami berharap readers akan terhibur dengan cerita ini. Dan untuk pairing, kami sepakat akan memakai NH sebagai pairing utama. Sedangkan pairing lain akan menjadi _slight of_.

Kami mengupdate menggunakan dua lapak, baik di fanfiction maupun di wattpad. Kalian bisa menemukan 'Chemical Love' di wattpad dengan akun #Aoi Aysel. Jadi kalian bisa membaca lewat apapun yang kalian suka. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Kritik dan saran kalian adalah moodboaster bagi kami.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina slight SasuSaku**

 **Original Story & cover : ****JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Writers : Aoi Aysel, JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover and Atharu**

 **Editor : Atharu**

 **Warning : Typo** **(** **s** **)** **, AU,** **Soul Exchange**

 **Rated :** **T** **(for teenager)**

 **No copas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"Aku—Aku mencintai mu-"

Emerald hijauku melebar, terkejut dan ter-nganga? Tentu saja. Pengakuan mendadak dengan roman khas remaja jatuh cinta itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Sinapsisku macet seolah terlalu tinggi menerima kejut listrik. Detak jantungku terstimulan, bertalu cepat bagai menaiki pelana kuda pacuan. Namun aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya diriku terjebak dalam kebingungan.

Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, atau lebih tepatnya harus memberi jawaban macam apa. Apa aku juga mencintanya? Ah-tidak, tentu saja jawabannya iya. Lantas, apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Mencintai diriku yang sebenarnya?

"-Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong.

Senyumku berganti tatapan sendu. Pernyataan cinta yang seharusnya membuatku tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan roman picisan nyatanya berubah bentuk menjadi hujaman penuh sayatan luka.

Seharusnya sudah kuduga dan kuantisipasi.

Nyatanya yang dicintai Naruto adalah tubuh dan wajah teman masa kecilnya ini, bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya, bukan seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Untuk sesaat aku mulai membenci orang lain tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa yang dicintai Naruto adalah gadis lain. Lalu, buat apa aku harus bertahan dengan tubuh palsu ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

 **Konoha**

Uzumaki Naruto masih tertidur diatas tumpukan kertas laporan, tugas proposal yang seharusnya dalam satu jam lagi sudah berada di atas meja kerja Kakashi- _sensei_ nyatanya menjadi bantal penjemput mimpi.

Air liurnya menetes membasahi hasil kerja kerasnya semalaman. Dia butuh sedikit waktu untuk mengistirahatkan badan setelah menahan kantuk hingga menghabiskan lima cup kopi Arabica pahit agar matanya tidak terpejam. Namun Naruto tidak keberatan dengan efek memunculkan lingkar panda di kantung mata.

Bahkan jika harus ditempu dengan begadang sampai pagi menjelang pun bakal Naruto relakan demi nilai yang lebih baik dari tugas sebelumnya. Huruf E di indeks pretasinya bisa menghambat rencana lulus tepat waktu di semester delapan.

Suara ketukan keras dari pintu kamarnya membuat pemuda itu terlonjak. "Naruto," suara ber _speaker_ itu berasal dari Sakura Haruno, tetangga sekaligus sahabat sejak mereka balita. Sudah bisa dipastikan suara keras di pintu tadi bukan ketukan, tetapi tendangan. Hampir setiap pagi selalu dimulai dengan rutinitas seperti ini.

"Cepat keluar pemalas, kita sudah terlambat." Gadis pemilik rambut musim semi itu berkacak pinggang. Membangunkan rubah tidur tidur macam Naruto butuh tambahan kekuatan. Tak akan mempan hanya dengan suara panggilan, terkadang Sakura sampai terpaksa melakukan tindak kekerasan.

Dan Naruto akan mulai aktivitas paginya dengan berlari ke kamar mandi, melesat ke lemari pakaian, menyambar tas dan tumpukan buku dari meja belajarnya, kemudian menemui Sakura dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Rekormu membaik Naruto, kurang dari lima menit." Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cepatlah Sakura, kita akan ketinggalan kereta." Naruto menyeret sahabatnya melintasi ruang makan dimana Minato dan Kushina, orang tua Naruto dengan tenang menyantap sarapan paginya. Sudah biasa, pasangan suami istri itu sudah terbiasa melihat interaksi dua anak yang beranjak dewasa itu.

Kushina bukannya tidak peduli pada sang anak semata wayang sampai tidak membangunkan Naruto. Tapi karena karakternya sendiri yang mudah meledak, Minato harus mengganti pintu kamar Naruto setiap minggu karena _Habanero_ akan menghancurkan pintu itu jika putranya itu tidak lekas bangun. Bukan karena masalah keuangan, tapi demi kesehatan jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

"Kami berangkat Ayah, Ibu," Naruto menyambar selembar roti dari piring ayahnya, kemudian melambai ringan pada mereka. Roti panggang ber-toping madu sudah bisa dijadikan sarapan bagi Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak sopan pada orang tuamu," Sakura menjitak kepala kuning itu.

"Terimakasih Sakura- _chan_ , setiap hari kau mau bersusah payah demi anak kurang ajar itu," Kata Kushina sambil mengelus dada. Seingatnya sewaktu mengandung Naruto dulu, ia rajin ke kuil untuk berdoa. Ngidam pun tidak sampai membuat Minato keluar malam-malam hanya untuk membelikan ramen kuah ayam.

"Tsuma, dia itu anak mu," kata Minato, yang langsung disusul dengan tatapan tajam dari istrinya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan paman, bibi. Kami berangkat," Sakura membungkukan badannya dan berpamitan.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," teriak Naruto.

.

.

Perjalanan ke stasiun Konoha memakan waktu sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan warga Konoha yang disibukkan dengan persiapan festival yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat.

Sudah banyak lentera yang dipasang. Batang pohon sakura pun tak luput pula dari hiasan kertas warna-warni. Stan-satan makanan tradisional juga telah dibangun sepanjang jalan utama.

"Paman Minato pasti sibuk," Sakura melihat poster yang dipasang di depan taman. Wajah Namikaze Minato, Walikota Konoha tersenyum lebar di atas sebuah papan reklame untuk memeriahkan festival Hanami yang merupakan acara tahunan.

Dari kecil sampai sekarang, Sakura setiap tahunnya akan ikut menikmati Hanami. Entah ikut dalam menjaga stan atau sekadar menikmati suasana ramai festival. Dan tentunya Naruto lah yang selalu menemaninya. "Naruto, kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Lelaki berwajah campuran itu menoleh ke Sakura sekilas. "Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu sibuk membalas sapaan warga yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Apa kau akan membuat orang tuamu khawatir terus. Menaikkan tensi darah bibi Kushina karena tingkahmu? Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, bersikaplah lebih bertanggung jawab."

Naruto tidak terlihat mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya terus menatap ke depan, namun mata safir teduhnya melirik Sakura. "Ada kamu disampingku, kau nanti jadi istriku kan?"

Sakura jengah, setiap ia berkata serius Naruto akan balas dengan perkataan konyol. "Berhentilah bermimpi Naruto." Sakura meninju bahu Naruto keras. "Jangan keterusan menggombal."

Bukannya merasa sakit, alih-alih Naruto justru tersenyum lebar tanpa beban. "Aku menyukaimu, sungguh." Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura. Mengusak sayang helai mahkota merah jambu yang menguarkan harum chery.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Naruto Uzumaki menyukai gadis musim semi itu sejak kecil. Dia akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih gadis itu, tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia ditolak, Naruto akan terus mengatakan kalimat cinta.

Sedang Sakura hanya menganggap peryataan cinta Naruto sebagai kata yang tidak berarti, perasaannya pada pemuda itu hanya sebatas teman, ah lebih dari teman sebenarnya. Perbedaan bulan lahir antara dirinya dan Naruto membuatnya lebih menempatkan perasaan pada Naruto sebagai adik yang manja. Adik yang akan selalu ia bangunkan tiap pagi.

Tidak terbersit sedikitpun perasaan romantis ketika Naruto memeluknya atau mencium pipinya. Rasanya memang penuh kasih sayang, namun hatinya tidak tergerak untuk membuka perasaan.

Sakura tersenyum memandang pohon-pohon sakura yang sebentar lagi akan mekar, kuncup-kuncup bakal bunga bernama latin _Prunus serrulata_ yang akan menandakan kebahagiaan akan datangnya musim semi, semangat baru, mungkin juga kehidupan baru dimana dia akan menemukan cintanya.

"Sangat indah ya, Naruto." Gadis itu tidak tahu, mungkin esok, dia tidak melihat pemandangan yang sama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suna**

Sebuah apartemen dengan fasilitas dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu dan sebuah kamar mandi serta _cooker counter_ termasuk tempat tinggal yang terbilang sederhana untuk ukuran keluarga bangsawan sekelas Hyuga dan Uchiha.

Meskipun mereka berasal dari pinggiran kota, tetapi mereka adalah _feodal_. Seorang tuan tanah yang menguasai seluruh kota kecil. Mereka bersyukur karena masih bisa menyewa satu unit apartemen. Apalagi di tempat dengan indeks meningkatnya arus urbanisasi seperti pusat kota Suna ini.

Sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kampus sementara hunian lain selalu terisi penuh oleh mahasiswa dari seluruh penjuru negri, banyak juga yang berasal dari luar negri.

Sebenarnya bisa saja keduanya yang masih tersambung hubungan darah itu menempati apartemen sekelas hotel bintang lima dengan jarak ke kampus tidak terlalu jauh. Namun mereka sudah sepakat, uang bulanan yang telah diberi oleh orangtua akan ditabung sebagai cadangan bila terjadi keadaan _urgent_.

Hinata datang setahun yang lalu dalam rangka menambah pundi ke-akademikan. Hiashi Hyuga sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan putrinya tinggal sendirian di kota besar dengan ancaman tindak kejahatan yang bisa saja terjadi kapanpun. Putrinya meski berkelakar sudah dewasa dan mampu hidup mandiri namun tetap akan menjadi seorang anak kecil di matanya.

Jadi dia terpaksa menitipkannya pada Sasuke, keponakannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu kuliah di Suna. Ya, itu masih lebih baik daripada harus membiarkan Hinata tinggal sendiri di kosan.

Meskipun sebagian besar daratan Suna berupa padang pasir, tidak menjadi halangan untuk pembangunan infrastruktur skala global. Buktinya gedung-gedung bisa dibuat sangat tinggi dan mewah, berbagai macam kantor dari perusahaan-perusahan Internasiaonal, tempat perbelanjaan terlengkap juga telah disiapkan di pusat kota. Salah satu kampus terbaik di negeri ini pun ada disana, Suna Institute of Tecnology yang hanya menerima mahasiswa dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

"Paman jangan terlau khawatir, aku selalu menjaga Hinata," Sasuke meyakinkan orang tua dengan pakaian tradisional itu dengan pandangan lelah.

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam satu bulan Hiashi Hyuga berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Bilangnya cuma kebetulan menghadiri sebuah pertemuan di pusat kota, kenyataannya pria baru baya ini dirundung rasa kangen ditinggal putrinya kuliah.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, _Tou-sama._ Betulkan _Nii-san_ _?_ " Hinata sudah sering menelpon ke kediaman utama. Aturan sehari tujuh kali memberi kabar –mengalahkan kebutuhan makan– sebagai syarat agar diperbolehkan untuk kuliah jauh dari rumah benar-benar dilaksanakan Hinata dengan patuh.

"Hn."

"Saya akan mengantar paman ke Stasiun, Hinata masih ada kuliah lima belas menit lagi." Sasuke berjalan di depan pamannya mengantar ke tempat parkir.

"Kita akan menaiki benda ini?" Hiashi memandang tak suka pada motor _sport_ kebanggaan Sasuke. Rangka besi body macho dengan dominasi cat gelap mengkilap sama sekali tidak membuat Hiashi ingin merasakan sensasi kecepatan mirip sirkuit balap.

"Paman akan berjalan kaki saja," Hiashi melenggang pergi dengan santai, kedua tangannya berada di dalam lengan kimononya. Dia masih sanggup berjalan jauh tanpa sokongan tongkat kayu. "Jangan lupa aku dulu pernah menjadi pendaki gunung."

"Tapi bukan gunung pasir kan yah?" Hinata berucap tanpa beban, membuat Hiashi hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tega sekali putrinya menurunkan kelas kewibawaannya. Dulu-dulu sewaktu muda dia adalah ketua karang taruna.

Bola mata Sasuke memutar malas. Meski pamannya menggemari hal-hal yang bersifat konvensional namun juga harus lihat-lihat keadaan. Bahaya nanti jika tiba-tiba keseleo di tengah padang pasir. "Tapi paman, jaraknya cukup jauh dan cuaca masih belum bersahabat, BMKG meramalkan akan ada badai. Nanti jika tiba-tiba ada badai gurun bagaimana? Kasihan tim SAR jika harus menyisir luasnya gurun pasir hanya untuk menemukan paman."

Hiashi mendelik tajam. Mulut anak Fugaku ini memang keterlaluan pedasnya, bukan level cabe tapi sudah boncabe, untung bukan cabe-cabean. Sekali ucap bisa langsung membuat hati mendidih ingin menyumpahi. Andai bukan keponakannya sudah Hiashi kubur jauh di dasar laut atau dikutuk jadi batu.

"Turuti Sasuke-kun ayah, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa pada ayah aku akan merasa paling bersalah." Bujuk Hinata halus. Dia ingin agar ayahnya sampai rumah dengan selamat. Umur Hiashi sudah tak muda lagi, meski secara penampilan masih jauh dari keriputan namun Hinata tahu terkadang ayahnya akan mengeluhkan rasa sakit asam uratnya.

"Jika ayah bersikeras ingin jalan kaki, ayah juga akan terlambat kalau berjalan dengan sendal itu." Hinata menunjuk _geta_ di kaki ayahnya.

Dengan berat hati Hiashi menuruti keinginan dari dua orang yang usianya lebih muda dari dirinya. Hiashi melangkah angkuh mendekati motor besar yang sudah ditunggangi Sasuke. Baginya masih lebih baik jalan kaki daripada harus duduk di atas mesin beroda dua. Belum lagi dirinya yang bakal duduk di belakang.

Sudah banyak berita yang menayangkan kecelakaan maut berkendara sepeda motor dengan statistik korban meninggal lebih banyak yang dibonceng.

Adakah sabuk pengaman yang harus ia pakai?

"Ayah tungguh." Buru-buru Hinata mencegah ayahnya naik. Hiashi tersenyum, mengira ia akan menerima pelukan perpisahan dari anaknya atau ucapan agar sering-sering berkunjung. "Aku akan meminjami ayah celana training agar tidak kesusahan naik."

". . ."

Hiashi menggeleng dengan senyum kecut. "Biar nak, biar. Memakai sarung pun ayah tidak peduli. Kau baik-baik ya di sini. Kalau berasmu sudah mau habis, jangan sekalian memasakkan Sasuke ya. Cukup buat dirimu saja."

Hinata terkikik, Sasuke mendecih. "Aku mencintamu ayah." Ucap gadis bersurai biru gelap dengan tulus. Ia lalu memeluk ayahnya. "Titip salam untuk Hana- _chan_."

Setelah Hiashi menaiki boncengan motor berwarna monokrom merah-hitam, Sasuke memakaikan helm dan kacamata padanya. Berkendara di Suna harus selalu dengan pelindung mata karena angin yang berhembus bisa membawa pasir dan debu. "Berpegangan yang erat paman."

"Huh?"

Karena tidak mengerti bagian apa yang harus dijadikan pegangan, orang tua itu hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang ketika Sasuke melajukan mesin motor bertenaga turbin.

.

.

Kata menakutkan sekaligus mencekam belum cukup untuk mendeskripsikan orang macam Orochimaru- _hakase_. Penampilannya yang tidak biasa dengan rambut panjang sepunggung dan penggunaan _eyeliner_ yang salah tempat disekitar matanya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergidik merasa jiwanya dihantui.

Biarpun sudah menapaki usia senja namun dosen itu masih berkulit selayaknya anak muda usia awal remaja. Wajah awet mudahnya sering disangkah sebagai hasil percobaan illegal dengan menambahkan bubuk anti-aging berbahan formalin. Gendernya pun diperdebatkan bahkan sampai pernah diangkat sebagai judul disertasi.

' _TABIR JATI DIRI SEORANG OROCHIMARU. LELAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN KAH? ATAU JUSTRU GENDER BENDER!'_

Penampilannya yang aneh ini berbanding lurus dengan kepribadiannya yang agak-, bagai mana saya harus menyebutnya. Gila? Sinting? Ah, tidak-tidak. Orochimaru- _hakase_ hanyalah orang dengan tingkat kewarasan melampui ambang batas kenormalan.

Rekan-rekan sesama pengajar pun berusaha menjaga jarak, mengusakan sedikit interaksi dengan dosen yang masih lajang ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang pasti dan tidak terbantahkan dari seorang Orochimaru. Siapapun tidak ada yang meragukan kejeniusannya.

.

Untung saja Hinata tidak terlambat, sedikit ngos-ngosan jauh lebih baik dari pada mendapatkan detensi. Mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliah Orochimaru- _hakase_ akan hadir setegah jam sebelum dia datang. Selain perilakunya yang sering menyimpang, dosen itu juga terkenal karena leluconnya yang mengerikan.

Tidak ada unsur humornya sama sekali. Malah sering dikira sedang merapal mantra.

Menurut rumor yang beredar di kalangan _kouhai_ , seorang mahasiswa senior bernama Suigetsu pernah dijadikan objek penelitiannya hanya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas. Setelah seminggu tidak terlihat, Suigetsu datang dengan rambut putih dan giginya yang meruncing.

Tidak ada yang tahu praktek macam apa yang dijalankan. Rumor mengatakan bahwa itu hasil sebuah percobaan mutasi genetik -silang antara beda spesies. Karena hal itu pula tidak ada yang mau menjadi asistennya. Mana ada yang suka rela menjadi tumbal.

"Ku kira kau akan terlambat." kata Tenten, sahabatnya yang berasal dari Konoha.

"Syukurlah _The Snake Head_ belum datang." Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Masih dengan napas naik-turun, Hinata segera duduk di salah satu bangku kosong.

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, hawa dingin mirip pemakaman sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di dalam kelas mendahului sang pemilik tubuh yang muncul beberapa detik kemudian.

Pakaian jas lab dengan bau kloroform sudah pasti menjadi _trademark_ Orochimaru. Dosen dengan gelar professor itu tersenyum lebar nyaris melewati setengah dari kontur wajah. "Hari ini, saya akan memilih asisten praktikum yang baru, menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar fakta jika Orochimaru tidak memiliki asisten pribadi. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan satu-satunya mahasiswa yang tercatat menjadi kebanggaannya dalam berpatner di setiap penelitian. Otak jenius lelaki Uchiha tersebut selalu bisa mengimbangi cara berpikir Orochimaru yang kadang sukar dimengerti.

Namun karena Sasuke telah memegang proyek sendiri, maka Orochimaru harus mencari pengganti asistenya tersebut.

Hinata pun juga sudah tahu bahwa sepupunya itu merupakan asisten dari sang dosen nyetrik ini. Pernah Hinata bertanya tentang kebenaran dari prilaku Orochimaru, Sasuke dengan santai menjawab – _Orochimaru bukannya gila, namun nalar manusia terkadang tidak bisa menyelaminya. Jika penasaran kau bisa menjadi asistennya–_

Suasana mencekam, setiap orang merapal doa dalam hati. Semoga bukan mereka yang terpilih. Menjadi Asisten professor Orochimaru artinya mengikis separuh dari umur kehidupan. Hampir setiap hari akan menghabiskan waktu berkutat di laboratorium. Ber-eksperimen tidak mengenal kata lelah. Bahkan kegiatannya cenderung menabrak batas-batas teoritika.

Kata Orochimaru sendiri sih untuk membangun jalinan keakraban antar dosen dan mahasiswa.

Tapi siapa yang peduli. Hidup masih banyak pilihan, menjadi rekan seorang Orochimaru adalah sebuah kesialan.

.

"Hinata Hyuga."

 **Tbc**

 **RnR**

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi kota review.

JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover

Aoi Aysel

Atharu

3/3/17


	2. Chapter 2

Author note (NaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover) : Hai minna... Jadi ini ff collab kami yg pertama, karena akan ada yg berikutnya (*ngarep)

Mmm itu saja sepertinya , enjoy it minna :)

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing :** **NaruHina slight SasuSaku**

 **Original Story :** **JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Writers : Aoi Aysel and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**

 **Editor : Atharu**

 **Cover : Atharu**

 **Warning : Typo** **(** **s** **)** **, AU,** **Soul Exchange**

 **Rated :** **T** **(for teenager)**

 **No copas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

 **Sun** **a**

Langkah kakinya terasa berat saat mendaki undakan tangga. Pasokan udara dihirup banyak-banyak sebagai respon kerja berlebih metabolisme dalam tubuh. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan karena aura kegelapan yang menguar. Ditambah aroma berbagai komposisi paduan zat kimia yang cukup menyengat.

Padahal biasanya dia selalu menaiki tangga dengan langkah ringan. Disertai canda tawa membahana atau bahkan bisik-bisik yang mengusik gendang telinga. Namun, hari ini berbeda.

Usahanya menaiki tangga yang hanya beberapa salur itu terasa bagai memanjat keluar dari kubangan pasir hisap di gurun pasir. Hentak kaki yang biasanya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu kini malah berjinjit, nyaris tanpa suara tapak kaki. Tangan yang seharusnya menyusuri lapisan pelitur dari _handtrail_ saat ini justru tengah mendekap erat kamus Kimia tebal di depan dada.

Saat sudah berada di ujung tangga, mata pucatnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bibirnya tak henti-henti berkomat kamit merapal doa atau bahkan mantra demi menangkal tuah atau marabahaya. Barulah langkah terakhir dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Jemari lentiknya mempermainkan kenop pintu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dengan tekad yang sudah terkumpul bulat, kenop itu perlahan memutar.

 _Ckleeeeekkk_

Pintu dengan hiasan gantungan kepala ular itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan hal yang biasa ditemukan saat kita melihat ke dalam sebuah laboratorium kimia.

Deretan lemari etalase berjajar di setiap sisi ruangan. Berbagai macam peralatan dari material kaca terpampang dengan rapi di dalamnya. Mulai dari pipet tetes, labu ukur, _beaker glass_ , buret sampai erlenmeyer dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Di bagian tengah ruangan yang memiliki luas 7x6 meter persegi tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja eksperimen berukuran 6x1 meter. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan eksperimen tertata rapi. Neraca, _centrifuge_ , corong pisah bekas pemakain masih tergeletak lupa dibersihkan, ada juga labu ukur yang masih berisi sedikit cairan spirtus dibiarkan terbuka teroksidasi udara.

Yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah pemandangan yang berada di sentral ruangan tersebut. Sesosok makhluk istimewa hasil karya _Kami-sama_ tengah duduk berselonjor kaki. Wajah putih pucatnya seperti bekas dempulan masker bengkoang menampakkan mimik nyaris tak terbaca.

Mata _slit_ nya menajam, kornenya bergerak bagai ular yang tengah memelototi mangsa yang sudah berada dalam jarak terkamnya. Lidahnya sesekali menampakkan diri, menjilat bagian luar bibirnya yang mungkin terasa kering kekurangan vitamin.

Hinata, gadis yang baru saja memasuki lab tersebut memandang miris pada dosennya. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia memuji dan mengidolakan kemampuan otak sang dosen yang bisa dibilang belum tersaingi oleh siapapun, meski Hinata enggan mengakuinya.

Apalagi sejak ia mulai menjadi asisten Orochimaru selama sebulan lalu. Meski sering diperjakan layaknya pekerja rodi hingga disuruh ini-itu dalam satu waktu, toh Orochimaru benar-benar memberinya tambahan wawasan. Tidak sekadar teori dalam buku, nyatanya masih banyak misteri alam yang belum ia tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja pipi gadis berrambut indigo itu menggembung, matanya menyipit jenaka, bahunya bergetar. Siapapun yang tengah menatapnya sudah bisa menebak bahwa sang pewaris Hyuga tengah sekuat tenaga menahan tawa yang ingin keluar. Bukan sebab apapun melainkan karena matanya menemukan hal menarik.

Rambut hitam gelap milik sang Profesor terkepang rapi ke belakang. Bergelombang di bagian tengah dengan ujung nyaris berubah warna. Bukan karena ingin berdandan ala putri Rapunzel atau sleaping beauty, melainkan rambut setengah keritingnya hasil dari celuman ramuan korosif.

Getaran bahunya menjalar cepat hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Bagai gelombang elektromagnetik yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan medium untuk perambatannya. Ini terjadi saat ingatannya memutar kembali kaset rekaman kejadian pekan lalu.

Saat dia dan teman-teman seangkatan sedang mengikuti praktikum Analisis Kualitatif Unsur dan Penentuan Sifat Kelarutan dengan bimbingan dari asdos _cool_ nan ganteng yang merangkap sebagai saudara sepupunya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Di tengah keseriusan para mahasiswa praktikan, sang dosen penanggungjawab mata kuliah Kimia Organik melintas melewati mereka. Memutus rangkaian penjelasan yang tengah diuraikan sang asdos, menyita perhatian dari mereka yang hadir hanya karena eksistensinya.

Orochimaru masa bodoh. Dia punya kewenangan berkeliaran di laboratorium tanpa perlu meminta ijin. Ini laboratoriumnya, rumah keduanya.

Mata-mata penasaran menatap sang profesor dengan pandangan tanya. Sampai tanpa sengaja rambut panjang Orochimaru tercelup cairan berwarna kuning kehijauan yang berada di dalam tabung reaksi kecil di atas meja.

Awalnya semua biasa saja, tidak ada yang _ngeh_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Kecuali tentu saja sang asdos jenius yang saat itu membelalakkan iris _onyx_ nya. Tangannya dengan sigap menarik tabung tersebut. Gerakannya yang cepat menarik perhatian mencurigakan dari para praktikan hingga mengernyit bingung. Sebelum akhirnya keterdiaman mereka tergantikan dengan tawa keras membahana.

Pemandangan sang profesor yang tengah berlari keluar lab sambil memegangi ujung rambutnya yang terbakar itulah penyebabnya.

" _Untung belum terlambat."_ Gumam Sasuke sambil mengamati botol yang bertanda nama _Chlorine Trifluoride_ tersebut. Syurkurlah hanya sejumput rambut, bagaimana jika sampai tumpah mengenai sekujur tubuh.

Sasuke bernapas lega, setidaknya dia aman dari gugatan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Huahahahahahaha..."

Ups...

Sepertinya Hinata kehilangan kendali. Tawanya lepas begitu saja bagai unggas yang baru saja dikurung selama bermalam-malam di kandang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Nona Hyuga?"

Hinata sontak terdiam. Wajah putihnya menjadi semakin pucat. Lehernya menengok ke samping dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dan kerongkongannya dipaksa membuka demi menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba tersedak saat manik pucatnya memandang manik kuning _The Snake Head_. Apalagi bagian leher dosennya yang Hinata berani bertaruh selintas ia melihatnya bisa memanjang.

"Ti-tidak ada aapa-apa, _Hakase._ "

Meski matanya masih memandang curiga sang asisten baru, Orochimaru mengendikkan bahunya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"A-ano... Apa yang bisa saya lakukan, _Hakase_?"

Orochimaru memandang asistennya dengan penuh minat, sejenak mengalihkan pandang pada botol kecil di atas meja kerjanya. Lalu seringai lebar bertengger di bibirnya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kiriman bagus dari laboratorium Fisika Atom. Mereka bilang telah menemukan zat baru yang belum mampu mereka identifikasi saat percobaan membuat _luminiferous_ _aether_."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Meski tidak sejenius sang profesor yang bisa melintas tiga domain sains –Kimia organik, Fisika Atom dan Biokimia, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa _luminiferous aether_ adalah senyawa kimia yang sampai saat ini dipercaya memenuhi ruang alam semesta.

Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkah maju, mendekati objek yang kini tengah digenggam sang profesor.

"Kau boleh gunakan metode apa saja, yang aku ingin tahu hanya hasilnya. Zat apa sebenarnya ini?"

Orochimaru melenggang pergi meninggalkan asistennya. Sementara Hinata masih memain-mainkan botol tersebut. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari hanya dari menatap bentuk fisik cairan. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang dia pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Dengan sigap dipakainya masker dan sarung tangan yang telah dia bawa sebelumnya sebagai prosedur keamanan.

Lalu perlahan jemarinya membuka tutup botol. Sebuah bau familiar yang sangat dia kenal menguar dari dalam botol. Menembus rapatnya lubang pori masker berwarna hijau muda dan memasuki indera penciumannya.

 _Ocha._

Sejenak dia mengelap peluh yang menetes melewati pelipisnya. Tenggorokannya yang terasa kering plus aroma _ocha_ itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tengah kelelahan akibat berlari sepanjang koridor kampus sebelum mencapai lab ini.

Dia merasa haus, tenggorokannya kering sampai serak.

Penuh kehati-hatian dia letakkan botol tersebut di atas meja, kemudian berjalan ke bagian belakang lab tempat penyimpanan makanan dan mengambil sebotol kecil air mineral dari kerat plastik. Tanpa merasa curiga dengan warna air yang keruh, Hinata menghabiskan sekitar lima tegukan air tersebut.

"Haaahhhhhh... Akhirnyaaa..." Desahnya lega menuntaskan dahaga.

Setelah menaikkan kembali maskernya, Hinata berniat memulai pekerjaan yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

Hanya saja...

Niat itu pupus ketika sampai di ambang pintu, tubuhnya justru ambruk tak berdaya.

Seseorang yang tengah menatap diam-diam dari luar jendela kini menuai seringai buas di bibirnya

.

.

.

 **Konoha**

Kaki jenjangnya membawanya berlari dengan cepat. Tidak peduli jika menabrak siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan lontaran kalimat umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Karena saat ini hanya satu yang menjadi pikirannya. Hanya satu yang menjadi tujuannya.

Sang _adik_.

Kepala dengan mahkota merah jambu itu memutar kembali perkataan teman sekelasnya beberapa menit lalu.

" _Naruto dihajar genk Ne di belakang kampus."_

Manik _emeraldnya_ menyipit penuh cemas, bibirnya tak henti menuangkan rutukan dan gumaman tak jelas. Sedikit mengumpat, sedikit berdoa, apapun itu yang bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, walau sejauh ini tetap gagal.

Langkahnya telah sampai di halaman luas yang tak terawat. Berada tepat di belakang gedung kampus Fakultas Ekonomi, University of Konoha. Denyut jantungnya berpacu kala matanya menangkap pemandangan yang nyaris membuatnya terjungkal.

Namun, alih-alih hilang keseimbangan, tubuhnya kini bergerak cepat. Menghampiri sosok pemuda seusianya yang terkapar sambil menutup wajah.

"Naruto!" panggilnya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka?"

Sakura membantu Naruto untuk duduk. Menariknya perlahan agar bisa bersandar pada dinding. Gadis merah jambu itu memandang sahabatnya prihatin. Luka lebam memenuhi wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah darah.

Tangan dengan segera meraih botol air mineral dan kertas tisu di dalam tas. Dengan telaten menuangkan sedikit isi cairan bening tersebut ke tisu dan mulai membersihkan luka di sudut bibir sang pemuda.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Sakura mendesah kasar, lelah dengan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya justru menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, tepat di sebelah Naruto. Matanya memejam, memenjarakan manik hijaunya ke dalam kelopak.

"Kenapa kali ini?"

Terdiam.

Entah Naruto entah dirinya. Saat ini menganggap angin lebih pantas diajak bercengkerama ketimbang manusia di sebelahnya.

Berapa menit berlalu. Deru angin yang semakin kencang sedikit menyadarkan Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?"

Bukannya Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya sebagai pusat pemicu prilaku Naruto ataupun besar kepala menduga-duga tentang sebab kelakuan brutal Naruto. Tapi selama ini memang selalu begitu. Naruto bukan tipe pemuda temperamen yang seenaknya saja mengajak orang berkelahi. Atau mudah terbakar ejekan ringan seperti rumput kering yang tersulut api.

Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pemuda kuning itu membuat Sakura mengenali pola perilaku si sahabat. Bahwa Naruto hanya akan meledak jika ada yang mengusik orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Jika di lingkungan kampus tidak mungkin berandalan _Ne_ berani menjelek-jelekkan sang walikota, berarti hanya dirinyalah yang saat itu menjadi sasaran mereka. Hingga mampu membangkitkan amarah Naruto.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sakura yang kini menghunjamnya. Jika dipaksa, Naruto akan mengelak dengan alasan bibirnya sakit jika dibuat buka suara.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa babak belur begini?" Desak Sakura.

"A-aku hanya terjatuh tadi."

Sakura mendesah lagi. Kali ini disertai decihan kesal. Jemarinya memijit kedutan di pelipis akibat terkena migren dadakan. Naruto terlalu sering berkelahi sampai ia bosan menceramahi.

"Terjatuh dari lantai tujuh maksudmu?" Sindirnya "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Artinya kau sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat?"

Naruto menoleh pelan. "Bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Aku hanya benci berandalan brengsek itu- _ouch_!" Sial, sudur bibirnya benar-benar lecet sampai terasa robek ketika berbicara.

"Mereka mengataiku jidat lebar?"

". . ."

"Rambut permen karet?"

Naruto menggeleng. Menyibukkan diri dengan menyeka sisa darah kering.

"Gadis monster?"

Menggeleng lagi.

Gadis musim semi itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah hafal di luar kepala semua julukan yang sering diberikan manusia-manusia durjana penghuni kampus. Tapi yang terakhir ini yang sedikit membuatnya meradang. Bukan berarti dia menyangkalnya, hanya saja julukan ini sempat menembus batin sisi wanitanya.

Sedikit meratapi nasib diri yang kurang beruntung. Hal itu menjadi noda yang menimbulkan sifat iri pada teman-temannya yang diberikan anugerah "itu" oleh Kami-sama.

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya patah hati apalagi tidak mensyukuri. Dia bangga punya yang _'asli´_ bukan sumpalan implan bahan silikon hasil bedahan meja operasi.

Dengan mental sekuat timpahan baja besi, akhirnya Sakura mengucapkannya. Sesuatu yang selalu diplintir konotasinya. Perlahan dan pelan.

"Dada rata?"

Lirih dan penuh tekanan memang tapi efeknya cukup luar biasa. Karena pemuda di hadapannya kini merona padam, menelan ludah, mengangguk pelan.

 _Geng edan_!

Si gadis berambut merah jambu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Meredam amarah yang hampir meledak ingin merampalkan gigi mereka. Namun ditahannya sambil memejamkan mata. _Sabar-sabar semua ini hanya ujian._

Meski dalam hati merutuk tak jelas, mengumpat kasar para anggota _Ne_ serta meminta dalam doa agar kelak para _pervert_ yang sudah mengatainya itu impoten. Lemah syahwat dan jadi perjaka tua yang tidak laku di pasaran.

Kalau bisa segera dimusnahkan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau kan tahu sendiri mereka itu memang kurang kerjaan. Mata keranjang dan pria hidung belang. Tidak ada hal lain yang ada di otak mereka selain seberapa besar ukuran dada. Maklum, selancar di internet bukan buat cari tambahan ilmu, tapi ugal-ugalan membobol sekuriti _internet positive_. "

Terdengar bijak memang, tetapi suaranya yang bergetar menunjukkan bahwa Sakura sebenarnya juga memendam rasa sakit hati. Merasa terdholimi.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita ke klinik kampus. Lukamu tadi baru saja kubersihkan belum kuobati. Bisa sampai bengkak jika tidk cepat dikompres."

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya terulur menerima ajakan Sakura. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

Langit siang ini sungguh cerah, matahari bersinar ramah. Menyalurkan kehangatan bagi dunia yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Memendarkan radiasi cahaya yang membantu menyokong kehidupan bagi semua makhluk.

Angin yang sempat berhembus kencang kini terasa sayup, membelai kulit dengan penuh kemesraan, mencipta gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Seolah ikut mengawasi perjalanan hidup dua orang remaja beranjak dewasa yang kini tengah melangkah bersisian. Saling menggenggam tangan penuh kehangatan.

Meski dengan penafsiran yang berbeda di masing-masing pihak, keduanya tampak menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

 _Krieetttttt_

Pintu kayu bercat putih itu kini terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang. Aroma obat-obatan mulai menguar, menjadi pengharum khas bagi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut.

"Nah, duduklah Naruto. Aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu."

Naruto mengangguk senang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar, iris safirnya menatap penuh damba pada sang gadis. Andai bisa diraih, sudah pasti Naruto akan jaga sepenuh hati.

Memuja. Dirinya menatap damba pada sosok sang cinta pertama.

Berandai suatu ketika perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Meski harus mempertaruhkan separuh umurnya, Naruto tidak peduli. Pantang menyerah mengharap uluran cinta sang gadis musim semi.

Sementara Sakura sendiri, sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Baginya Naruto tetaplah sahabat sekaligus adik kecil yang harus selalu dia jaga.

Gadis itu kini memasuki ruang guru penjaga klinik. Namun, tidak ada siapapun yang dia temukan.

" _Mungkin Kabuto-sensei sedang istirahat._ " Pikirnya.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut, mendekati lemari kaca yang berada di sudut ruangan. Matanya melirik ke arah anak kunci yang masih menggantung di lubangnya.

Senyum sang gadis terlihat begitu ceria. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka lemari tersebut dan mulai memilih dan memilah botol-botol kecil yang tersusun rapi. Alkohol dan obat merah adalah yang dicari. Dengan semangat Sakura mulai membaca deretan huruf pada label yang tertempel.

Gadis itu memang selalu antusias jika menyangkut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan medis. Karena meski mengambil jurusan bisnis untuk kuliahnya, Sakura sebenarnya lebih berminat pada hal-hal seputar ilmu kesehatan. Impiannya dulu memang menjadi seorang dokter spesialis sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpindah haluan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Naruto demi melaksanakan misinya menjaga pemuda itu.

Setidaknya sampai Naruto menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikannya.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah botol kaca di bagian sudut lemari, tersembunyi di balik deretan botol yang lebih kecil ukurannya. Seolah keberadaannya tidak benar-benar sedang dirahasiakan atau justru sengaja dipublikasikan. Botol tersebut berisi larutan berwarna putih keruh.

Diambilnya botol tersebut, matanya menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis pada kertas label.

 _Testing Sample_

 _Laboratorium Fisika Atom_

 _Suna Institute of Tecnology_

Dahi sang gadis berkerut penuh keheranan. Dibaliknya botol kaca itu. Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat membaca tulisan _doodle_ dengan tinta biru yang tampaknya baru saja dituliskan.

 _Get a bigger breast with it!_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Rasa penasaran dan dorongan sesat membuatnya mengambil langkah yang salah. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak ada yang mengawasi. Sakura merasa aman memasukkan botol kecil tersebut ke dalam saku. Sebelum kembali berjalan keluar menghampiri Naruto.

"Nah, cepat olesi lukanya dengan ini. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Kain kasa dan sebotol obat merah diberikan Sakura.

"Aaa... Terimakasih Sakura-chan... I love you."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu beranjak pergi. Bukan ke toilet melainkan hanya berdiri di luar ruangan klinik. Diraihnya botol kecil yang baru saja dia temukan. Matanya menatap penasaran pada cairan di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah gadis ceroboh seperti ini. Tetapi kekesalannya pada para durjana kampus yang mesum membuatnya berpikiran picik. Tergoda mengambil tindakan gegabah tanpa pikir panjang akan akibatnya.

Jalan pintas memang memabukkan. Melambaikan tangan seolah memberikan jawaban atas semua perkara

Dengan cepat Sakura meminum sedikit cairan tersebut. Terasa sedikit asam. Tapi tidak terlalu menyengat. Mirip air perasan asam jawa.

Menunggu selama beberapa menit, Sakura tidak merasakan perubahan yang berarti dalam metabolisme tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke klinik. Baru saja selangkah melewati pintu masuk, gadis cantik itu merasakan pandangannya menggelap sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungil itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Sakura-chaaannn!"

.

.

.

 **Suna**

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari tubuh seorang gadis berambut indigo. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka menampakkan manik pucatnya. Sejenak iris sewarna permata _amethyst_ itu menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar. Sebelum pandangannya beredar, berusaha menebak di manakah dirinya berada saat ini.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna _purple_ itu terasa sangat asing baginya. Terlebih aroma bunga lavender yang memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat gadis itu merasakan kelembutan menjalari setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Aroma lavender ini benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?"

Badanya berjengit keget mendengar suara bariton seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.

Sontak gadis itu bangkit, mengira orang tersebut dengan sengaja menculiknya dan hendak berbuat macam-macam.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tenaganya belum pulih benar. Kelopak matanya masih berat menggantung menutupi area pandangan. Namun instingnya bekerja cepat, dia tahu bahwa dirinya tengah berada bersama orang asing.

Entah orang baik atau bukan, secara reflek ia mengayunkan sebuah tinjuan pada si pria misterius.

Namun beribu sayang, sang pria dengan mudah menangkisnya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?"

Huh?

Apa kata pria itu tadi? Hinata? Siapa itu Hinata?

Sejenak iris opalnya menatap penuh selidik pada pria di hadapannya. Pandangannya bersirobok dengan manik jelaga sang pria yang menatapnya keheranan.

 _Gulp_

" _Tampan sekali."_ Batin Sakura.

Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah memenuhi pipinya, Sakura menunduk. Namun, saat itulah matanya kembali terbelalak. Menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

" _Dada?"_ pikirnya.

"A-apa ramuannya benar-benar manjur?"

"Ramuan apa?"

Ups...

Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyangka akan mengucapkan hal itu dengan lantang.

"A-ah tidak..."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan dada. Mencipta gurat keheranan di wajah sang laki-laki.

"Hn. Mandilah dulu supaya tubuhmu rileks. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Seolah suara laki-laki itu bagai sihir, Sakura mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Saat melewati meja rias, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik ke arah cermin. Melihat seorang lagi yang tidak dia kenal.

Sakura berjalan maju... Dia ikut maju...

Sakura mundur... Dia ikut mundur...

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya, eeh dia ikut juga.

Sampai akhirnya akal mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis tersebut kembali bekerja.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

.

.

.

 **Konoha**

Tubuh mungil itu bergerak pelan. Seirama dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai membuka perlahan.

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara seorang laki-laki membuatnya memaksa sang kelopak mata untuk membuka. Silau cahaya menyengat masuk membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Namun di saat itulah ia sadar. Sepasang manik bewarna langit balas menatapnya. "Biru..." ucapnya.

"Huh?"

"Jernih..."

"Huh? Sakura-chan?"

"Seperti lautan."

 _Eh sejak kapan Suna memiliki laut?_ Setahu Hinata yang dimiliki Suna adalah waduk beserta bendungannya.

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Namun, sebuah nama asing yang diucapkan untuk memanggilnya membuat kepalanya bingung. Namanya Hinata, tertulis jelas Hyuga Hinata di daftar kartu penduduk maupun akte kelahiran. Itu nama warisan dari mendiang sang ibu.

Jika pun ganti nama, itu nanti ketika ia sudah menikah dan hanya berganti marga.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sang gadis terduduk. Matanya mengamati sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna pink dan corak bunga sakura menarik perhatiannya. Sejenak gadis itu mengagumi ruangan yang menurutnya penuh dengan semangat ini, sebelum akhirnya mengingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali kamar ini.

"A-ano, ini dimana?"

"Huh? Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan? Tentu saja ini di kamarmu."

Tangan laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyentuh dahinya pelan, membuatnya merona. Antara panas dan terkesima. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, sampai tercium wangi lemon segar dari tubuh sang pemuda.

Hinata hanya tersendat ketika ia terlalu kaget. Dirinya mundur, mencari posisi aman antara seorang lelaki dan perempuan. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Apakah kau salah satu asisten Orochimaru- _hakase_?"

Seingat Hinata, dia merasa pusing dan pingsan di dalam laboratorium. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana, atau jangan-jangan sewaktu ia pingsan sudah ada yang menolongnya.

Pertanyaannya membuat pemuda itu bingung. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah mendengar merasa menjabat sebagai asisten ataupun mendengar nama asing itu.

Hinata juga baru sadar bahwa baru pertama kali ini melihat rupa sang pemuda. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang dengan rambut blonde terang dengan mata khas biru di kampus ataupun fakultasnya.

Lalu, sebenarnya dimana ini? Hinata jadi merinding, jangan-jangan ia dibawa oleh hantu penjaga laboratorium melewati lorong waktu seperti fenomena metafisik yang sering diceritakan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ini masih di dunia nyata, kakinya masih bisa merasakan tanah.

"Siapa Orochimaru?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Ia butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau pucat begitu?"

Dahi sang gadis kembali berkerut saat nama itu kembali disebut.

Pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan berusaha mencari petunjuk yang bisa memberinya informasi tentang keberadaannya. Namun, iris _emerald_ itu justru membelalak lebar tatkala pandangannya terhenti pada cermin besar yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur.

 _Jeglek!_

Tubuh gadis itu kembali tergeletak tak berdaya, beradu dengan permukaan ranjang yang empuk.

"Sakura-chaaannnn!"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
